


La Llamada del Deber

by Kami_del_Antro



Category: Guild Wars, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: (Ren esto va por ti), (para el GW crowd in the back), Almorra Soulkeeper, Enzo para los amigos, Español | Spanish, Jojo en español, Logan Thackeray - Freeform, Lorenzo Zeppeli (OC), M/M, PWP, esto es solo un Caejose au dentro de Guild Wars 2 I'm so sorry, esto pasa más menos de camino a Fuerte Trinidad, mencionados por ahí, no en realidad I'm totally not, tengo algo con las cuerdas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_del_Antro/pseuds/Kami_del_Antro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyro está cansado de escuchar a Caesar quejarse de lo idiota -y bello- que es Joseph. Al comentarle el asunto a su hermano Lorenzo, este desarrolla un plan diabólico para solucionar el problema de raíz, y reírse un poco a costas de su primo. El hecho de estar en medio del terreno enemigo, rodeados de zombies controlados por un dragón asesino, es un mero inconveniente.</p><p>Poco después, Caesar recibe un regalo en su tienda, envuelto y listo para su disfrute personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Llamada del Deber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenVal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenVal/gifts).



> El título. It's totally a Call of Duty pun(?)  
> Luego de una larga (¿corta?) ausencia, estoy de vuelta. Con más porno.
> 
> Antes de partir, notas aclaratorias sobre Guild Wars que pueden confundir a la Jojogente:  
> Norn: raza jugable. Son básicamente gigantes de dos metros o más de altura.  
> Asura: raza jugable. Son nerds pequeños, y usan una mezcla de ciencia y magia para hacer cosas futuristas.  
> Resurgidos: cadáveres reanimados. Sirven al mero malo del juego.  
> Vigilia: una de las tres órdenes dentro del juego. Esta se caracteriza por ser 100% balls to the wall.  
> Priorato de Durmand: otra de las tres órdenes. Se caracterizan por ser eruditos y acumular conocimiento.  
> Orden de los Susurros: última de las tres órdenes. Utilizan el secreto y el subterfugio para obtener información y derrotar a sus enemigos antes de empezar la batalla (get it)  
> Almorra Soulkeeper: General de la Vigilia. Para efectos de este fic, jefa de Caesar.  
> Logan Thackeray: mentor de los humanos, y por ende, de los Zeppeli.  
> Condesa Anise: te ayuda y guía jugando como humano. Además, es guapísima.  
> Adalid (Warmaster): cargo de alta responsabilidad de la Vigilia.  
> Maestre: cargo de alta responsabilidad del Priorato de Durmand.  
> Iluminado: cargo de alta responsabilidad de la Orden de los Susurros.
> 
> Lorenzo (Enzo) Zeppeli: uno de los hermanos menores de Gyro, y para efectos de este fic, primo de Caesar. Créditos para mi bro Ren que creó a esta maravilla hecha personaje del cual estoy locamente enamorada.
> 
> Y si a alguien le interesan las clases de cada uno, Caesar es Guardián, Joseph es Ladrón, Gyro es Ingeniero, y Enzo es Hipnotizador.
> 
> No sé si haga más fics en esta colección. Probablemente sí, pero conmigo nunca se sabe. Y estas notas ya son eternas, así que, ¡a leer!
> 
> (PD: disculpen dedazos y errores de autocorrect. Escribí un buen 70% del fic en mi celular bc I'm a thirsty fuck)

Caesar escribía tranquilamente algunas cartas para Logan Thackeray y la general Almorra Soulkeeper cuando Joseph cayó sin ceremonias en el suelo de su tienda. Ahora que tenía el rango de adalid de la Vigilia, intentaba servir a su orden en algo más que matar resurgidos, y como resultado sus compañeros lo miraban con extrañeza. Era metódico y curioso como un miembro del Priorato, y cuidadoso y quizá demasiado discreto, como un miembro de la Orden de los Susurros, pero nadie cuestionaba su alineamiento en el campo de batalla.

Aún así, le gustaba mantener cierta disciplina en su propio espacio. Por eso, el aterrizaje de Jojo sobre sus propias narices puso su cerebro en caos.

"Hey, Caesar" dijo Joseph, intentando girar su media tonelada de norn en el suelo sin resultados. Solo entonces notó Caesar que estaba amarrado.

"¿Jojo...?"

"¡Ah! Esto." se sacudió en el piso, gruñendo audiblemente "Esto es culpa de los demonios de tus primos, Caesar. De Lorenzo no me extraña, pero Gyro...¡pensé que éramos amigos!"

Caesar apenas podía hablar. En parte por tener a ese enorme, musculoso y guapo norn en su tienda, atado hasta el punto de no poder moverse. Y en parte porque sabía exactamente por qué sus primos harían algo así, y le daban ganas de salir a perseguirles encendido con el fuego de Ascalon.

"Hey, sé que no te caigo muy bien." dijo Joseph de pronto, sacando a Caesar de sus reflexiones "Pero, ¿podrías echarme una mano? Estas cuerdas duelen."

Sin poder hablar aún, Caesar se pasó las manos por el rostro en un gesto de muda desesperación. Joseph de verdad no se enteraba de nada. Aparentemente, ni siquiera notaba que Caesar arriesgaba objetivos, gente, misiones completas e incluso su propia vida por ir a salvarle el trasero cuando iba de cabeza a enfrentarse a dos abominaciones.

A veces él parecía más de la Vigilia que de los Susurros.

"¿Caesar...?"

"Lo siento. Lo hago ahora."

Se levantó de su asiento y le ayudó a voltear, notando que las cuerdas estaban notablemente bien amarradas. Caesar aguantó un gruñido frustrado. Aparentemente, Enzo aprovechaba las bastas bibliotecas del Priorato para leer sobre temas extremadamente interesantes...

"Espera, te llevaré a mi cama" dijo, intentando tirar de él. Joseph soltó una risita.

"¿Ehh? Y ni siquiera me invitas a una cerveza primero..."

Caesar dejó de tirar. Sentía su cara arder.

"¿Quieres que te deje así?" le espetó. Estaba perdiendo la sangre fría, él, que hacía suspirar a la mismísima condesa Anise. Solo a veces.

"No no no, lo siento, lo siento. ¿Me llevas a tu cama por favor?" aquello era casi peor que las bromas. Caesar luchó por mantener la compostura.

Con supremo esfuerzo, logró echar al enorme norn en su lecho, examinando los nudos y la cuerda. Realmente era un trabajo excelente. Odió profundamente a sus primos.

"¿Y eso...?" preguntó Joseph, señalando un papel en el suelo que Caesar no recordaba haber visto antes. 

Curioso, dejó a Joseph un momento, agachándose a recoger el papel. Era una carta, escrita en dos partes, con dos letras muy diferente entre sí.

"Declárate ahora." decía la primera, correcta, cursiva a pesar de su redondez, y algo apresurada "No puede huir. Y quizá pase un milagro y se te declare también. Con cariño, Gyro"

"Podrías usar la distracción." decía la segunda, en una letra cursiva pero afilada, una letra de erudito "Quizá mientras estés en eso, entremos a quitarte el palo del culo. Lorenzo."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Joseph, intentando levantarse. Caesar arrugó el papel entre sus manos.

"Una lista de estupideces."

Arrojó el papel a su escritorio, volviendo hacia Joseph y evaluando nuevamente los nudos. Dudaba poder desatarlos en el corto plazo.

"Hey, llevo mis dagas conmigo.' dijo Joseph, removiéndose en vano "Deberían estar en mi cinturón, pero no las alcanzo..."

Sin esperar a oírlo dos veces, Caesar buscó en el cinturón de Joseph y encontró una de sus dagas. Era una hoja norn enorme y ancha, y Caesar no pudo evitar una risa.

"¿Es esto para compensar algo?" dijo, recriminándose el ser totalmente incapaz de mantener la conversación libre de referencias sexuales. Joseph resopló, con las mejillas algo rojas.

"Ya quisieras." barboteó con torpeza. Era tan torpe y tan inexperto que ni siquiera reconocía los nudos que le habían hecho. Tierno, muy tierno.

Con dificultad, Caesar empezó a cortar las cuerdas, empezando por sus piernas, alzadas en una posición incómoda. Tenía dificultades para separar la cuerda de la ropa lo suficiente para meter la ancha hoja de la daga y cortar, pero logró hacerlo lo suficiente como para que Joseph pudiera estirarse un poco.

Sin embargo, notó que sus progresos eran terriblemente lentos, y que si seguía cortando los nudos uno a uno no acabaría nunca. Siguió el entramado, mientras Joseph miraba con curiosidad, buscando dónde convergían las cuerdas y podría acelerar el proceso.

Sus dedos recorrieron y estudiaron la cuerda con cuidado, subiendo por el muslo y sin poder evitar sentir lo firme que era. Mantuvo su mente alejada de la perfecta anatomía de Joseph lo más posible, mientras notaba los pequeños espasmos que provocaba su tacto en lugares sensibles que la cuerda oprimía con especial virulencia.

Y finalmente encontró el lugar. Apretó los dientes, intentando mantenerse estoico porque por supuesto que era en la entrepierna. Enzo era un genio diabólico.

"O-oye..." musitó Joseph con nerviosismo al sentir los dedos de Caesar tan cerca. Este usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para negarse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Cuando corte aquí, tus piernas van a estar libres del todo. Paciencia."

"De acuerdo."

El silencio era ahora incómodo, mientras Caesar tironeaba las cuerdas y sus nudillos presionaban, y frotaban, y volvían a presionar. Logró tirar la primera cuerda lo suficiente como para cortarla, y se dio un momento para respirar hondo antes de acometer contra la segunda. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, y no notó que se estaba acercando demasiado a la ingle con la punta de la daga hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Auch!" reclamó Joseph, haciendo un movimiento sinuoso con la espalda que hizo que Caesar se enjugara el sudor de la frente.

"L-lo siento" dijo Caesar, con un hilo de voz. Joseph alzó la cabeza de nuevo, mirándolo trabajar.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Sin atreverse a responder, Caesar sólo renegó violentamente con la cabeza, enfocándose en su tarea. Y frotaba y apretaba con los nudillos con mayor urgencia.

Logró cortar la segunda cuerda, y la pierna de Joseph cayó al piso con un ruido sordo. Este se quejó un poco, pero volvió a quedarse callado cuando Caesar trabajó sin pausa en las últimas dos cuerdas. Esta vez no tenía que tocar tanto, por suerte, pero sus dedos se deslizaban por la entrepierna de Joseph en donde podía sentir lo suave y cálido que estaba dentro del pantalón...

"Oye." dijo Joseph de pronto, con voz contenida "Cuidado."

"No te lo voy a cortar con la daga, Joseph, no soy tan torpe."

"No es eso..." musitó, echándose hacia atrás. Caesar seguía tironeando las cuerdas, logrando cortar la primera "Es que...eh..."

"Quédate quieto, ya casi termino." ahora estaba francamente desesperado, sintiendo el calor y el hormigueo en su propia entrepierna, precuela del desastre.

Joseph no podía saber nada de todo aquello. No podía saber que Caesar se desvivía por él, ni que lo que más le alegraba de haber sobrevivido Isla Garra era haberle visto cubierto de escoria, algo herido, pero vivo y con una sonrisa de victoria. Mucho menos que había empezado a pensar en él de formas que, estaba seguro, no eran sanas a la hora de pensar en un norn siendo humano. Que cuando Joseph le daba un abrazo de alegría al terminar una misión para el Pacto, se debatía y empujaba para que no sintiera los latidos de su corazón desbocado. No podía. No lo soportaría. Tenían deberes que cumplir, y Joseph nunca le...

Se detuvo, con la cuerda en la mano, listo para cortar, pero paralizado. Sentía en sus dedos la misma calidez de antes en la entrepierna de Joseph, pero ahora no era una superficie blanda. Antes al contrario, se endurecía por momentos. Alzó la cabeza bruscamente, notando que Joseph le miraba con un pánico que hacía eco al suyo. Se miraron el silencio un momento, hasta que Joseph apartó la mirada.

"L-lo siento, traté de decirte y...eh...esto es embarazoso" tenía una expresión miserable, y Caesar estaba seguro de que, de tener sus brazos libres, se cubriría la cara.

En cuanto a él, tenía una indecente sensación de triunfo que no se demoró en apagar. Aunque era algo más difícil que su propio cuerpo le hiciera caso.

"Es...está bien." musitó Caesar entonces, dirigiendo su vista hacia la cuerda que aún sujetaba.

"No es que...eh...tenga algo con las cuerdas ni nada. De hecho cuando Enzo y Gyro me amarraron no...no pasó nada, pero ahora..." parecía desesperado por encontrar alguna explicación, una que Caesar no quería oír, porque sólo le estaba dando alas a su corazón. Cosa que él no quería ni necesitaba "No...sé por qué contigo es diferente."

Finalmente, Caesar cortó la última cuerda, y Joseph pudo dejar caer su otra pierna, dejando al confundido Guardián en medio. Caesar no podía dejar de mirarlo, y Joseph parecía ansioso de que lo hiciera, profundamente avergonzado. Ninguno se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento, y solo entonces Joseph notó que Caesar respiraba superficialmente, con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

“¿Caesar...?” preguntó, lleno de dudas. El aludido se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos un poco.

“Dudo que quieras andar por el campamento...uh...así.” musitó, echándole una mirada al muy respetable bulto en los pantalones de Joseph. Este renegó rápidamente.

“No, nunca, eh...si me dejas un momento...”

“Ya que yo fui el responsable.” prosiguió Caesar, hablando pausadamente ”Creo que debería hacerme cargo de ello.”

“Sí, verás, si fueras allá y me excusaras con...”

La frase de Joseph acabó en un jadeo cuando Caesar presionó ligeramente su entrepierna. Le miró extrañado, sintiendo un escalofrío ante la fría determinación que mostraba Caesar al seguir tocándole.

“Dije que me haría cargo.” repitió, apretando un poco más. Joseph enrojeció.

“N-no es necesario que hagas eso si no quieres...” musitó, alarmado y confundido. Y aún más alarmado cuando Caesar se sentó a horcajadas sobre su vientre, que era la única manera de mirarle a la cara mientras se recostaba encima.

“Quizá quiero hacerlo.” dijo finalmente Caesar, con una seriedad que dejó a Joseph sin palabras. Boqueó un par de veces, sorprendido y aturdido, lo que hizo que Caesar se sintiera estallar de emoción.

Aparentemente sus primos tenían razón. Era el mejor momento para hacer algo drástico.

“Quizá quiero hacerte muchas cosas, Jojo.” dijo con suavidad, inclinándose para besarle.

Joseph dio un gemidito casi de inmediato, y Caesar adivinó que si era ruidoso en el campo de batalla, lógicamente sería ruidoso en la cama. Se hundió en su boca con un gruñido, hundiendo sus largos dedos en los cabellos castaños de Joseph y sintiendo la tremenda satisfacción de verse correspondido. La respiración de ese hermoso norn era errática, perdiéndose en ruiditos de satisfacción y quejidos que, adivinó Caesar, respondían al hecho de no poder tocarle de vuelta por sus brazos inmovilizados. Sonrió en el beso. Ya se encargaría de hacer él el trabajo pesado, como siempre.

Se separaron un momento, y Caesar se deslizó hacia abajo para poder seguir frotándole a través del pantalón. Le cabreaba enormemente lo pequeño que Joseph le hacía sentir, siendo un literal gigante, a pesar de que Caesar era alto para ser humano. Aunque había cierta satisfacción en tener a alguien tan grande y bruto temblando bajo su tacto, con los ojos cerrados y abandonado a sus gemidos y jadeos.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, le abrió el pantalón apresuradamente, quedándose sin habla un momento. Incluso para ser un norn, Joseph estaba bastante...dotado. Apretó los labios, contemplando aquella enorme erección y entendiendo al fin su trillada broma acerca de la gigante sierpe Issormir en sus pantalones. No había forma que aquello le cupiera en la boca. Ni en ninguna parte, en realidad.

Aún así, siguiendo su firme determinación, besó la punta y tomó lo que pudo de Joseph en su boca, usando sus manos para estimular el resto. Tomado por sorpresa, el norn gimió y apretó los puños, y Caesar estuvo seguro de que, de tener sus manos libres, se las hundiría en el cabello en un mudo ruego de que fuera un poco más allá.

Lamió, succionó y besó, logrando que Joseph se removiera en su sitio, empujando apenas con la pelvis hacia el cielo. Y le murmuraba naderías, cosas que se confundían con menciones de su nombre y clamores a los Espíritus de la Naturaleza, con la mente nublada de placer y sin ninguna frase inteligente para salvar su fama de chico malo.

“Dime, Jojo...” preguntó Caesar, dando una lamida gustosa justo en la punta de su erección. Joseph dio un quejido. “¿Eres virgen?”

“Sí…¡No! Digo, ehh...” no podía concentrarse, no con las manos de Caesar frotándole provocativamente, y con su boca ocupada en besarle en su punto más sensible. Parecía estar haciéndolo a propósito para hacerle hablar entrecortado. “Y-yo...una vez...”

Una vez en Höelbrak se había puesto muy cariñoso con una norn. Pero se habían tocado sobre la ropa y luego no se volvieron a ver. Joseph se preguntó seriamente si aquello contaba.

“Asumiré que nunca has llegado muy lejos.” dijo Caesar entonces, disfrutando el espectáculo de Joseph hecho un desastre sobre su lecho, presa de sus hábiles manos.

“Caesar...” gimió Joseph, removiéndose con algo más de insistencia. El aludido se aseguró de frotar firmemente desde la base de su erección hasta la punta, sintiendo su propia excitación crecer al tiempo.

“Podría tomarte ahora, Jojo.” no podía evitarlo. Tenía que tentarlo, tocarlo, hacerlo derretir como un hielo al sol de Kryta. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. “Solo tienes que decir que es lo que quieres.”

“¡Caesar...!” aumentó un poco la velocidad, feliz cuando Joseph comenzó a embestir en sus manos.

“Dilo, di que es lo que deseas...” musitó, sintiendo su propia erección apretada en sus pantalones. Estaba disfrutando demasiado aquello, a Joseph con los dientes apretados y las mejillas rojas, apretando los puños de nuevo e incapaz de moverse.

“¡Caesar, para!” dijo Joseph de pronto, dejándolo helado. Se detuvo de golpe, confundido y extrañado, encontrándose con la mirada de ojos húmedos de Jojo. “Si sigues así...me voy a correr.“

“Ah...” claro. Virgen. No podía presionarlo mucho. “Lo siento.”

Joseph tomó aire profundamente, intentando recuperar el aliento sin mucho éxito. Caesar pensó que era una lástima no poder apreciar su pecho desnudo hincharse con su respiración, pero no se sentía con la paciencia suficiente para cortar las cuerdas restantes. Así que se contentó con quitarle las botas y los pantalones, ante lo que Joseph ofreció una muy pasiva y agotada ayuda alzando las piernas cuando lo necesitaba.

Caesar, por su parte, se deshizo también de su pantalón, haciendo una mueca por la diferencia de tamaños. Tendría que usar todo su empeño y experiencia para satisfacer a aquel norn que evitaba mirarle directamente, como una doncella avergonzada.

Se preguntó si acaso sabía lo que venía luego, y cómo lo harían. Solo restaba tener fe en la educación sexual norn.

"Voy a empezar a prepararte." musitó, atento a su reacción. Aunque esta fue tan poco sutil y teatral que no tuvo que.

"¿Pre-prepararme?" preguntó atropelladamente. Caesar apretó los labios.

"Para hacerlo, Joseph." era tan, tan virgen. Tendría que darle una buena primera vez. "Tengo que, pues, expandirte un poco."

"Ah." parpadeó muchas veces, perplejo. Era evidente que no había entendido, y Caesar no estaba como para explicar con palabras. Sería mejor mostrarle.

Así que buscó entre sus nalgas, notando su forma y dureza, sin perder detalle de la expresión de Joseph. Este se notaba cada vez más perdido, hasta que presionó su entrada suavemente. En aquel momento, tuvo un sobresalto y se ruborizó aún más.

"Si quieres detenerte, dímelo." advirtió, a pesar de las protestas de su propio cuerpo. Su erección tiraba y molestaba.

"Está bien." le aseguró Joseph parcamente. Cuando Caesar le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza, asintió para reafirmar sus palabras.

"De acuerdo" murmuró en respuesta, e introdujo un solo dedo con suavidad. Joseph se mordió los labios, frunciendo el ceño.

Caesar se movió lentamente, contrario a sus propios deseos, pero regalándose la vista de Joseph confundido entre sensaciones. Casi de inmediato pudo introducir otro dedo, a medida que Joseph se relajaba.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó, sorprendiéndose de lo rasposa y grave que sonaba su voz. Joseph se demoró en replicar.

"Es...raro."

Solo para estar seguro, Caesar añadió un dedo más. Y algún movimiento hizo que Joseph siseara entre dientes apretados.

"¿Jojo?"

"Eso...estuvo bien." confesó, y Caesar se relamió inconscientemente.

Repitió sus movimientos, hasta dar con aquel que hacía que Joseph gruñera y se arqueara. Apenas alcanzaba a rozar aquel punto con su dedo medio, pero estaba seguro de poder recordarlo luego. Se retiró un momento, aunque solo para untar sus dedos con un líquido espeso y resbaloso que había comprado en un bazar oscuro y mal iluminado, y que nunca dejaba demasiado lejos de su cama. Volvió a dejar el envase en su escritorio, antes de volver a atender a Joseph.

"Ah...frío." se quejó, aunque por poco tiempo.

Caesar volvió a estimular su erección, que había dejado de lado. Lo mejor de aquel líquido era que se entibiaba con el roce. ¿Sería tecnología asura? Quién sabe.

Volvió a retirarse por última vez, sujetando las piernas de Joseph en su cintura. Luego lo pensó mejor, y las elevó a sus hombros. Joseph alzó una ceja, a pesar de sus ojos velados por el deseo.

"Me lo agradecerás luego." le aseguró escuetamente Caesar. Luego sujetó sus caderas firmemente, entrando en él con un movimiento fluido.

Lo bueno y lo malo de los norn es su tamaño. Por un lado, Caesar se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que pudo entrar en él. Y por otro, notó que apenas podía llegar hasta lo más profundo. Aún así, con un bufido esforzado, volvió a embestir, con algo más de fuerza.

A pesar de todo, Joseph parecía estar disfrutando. Daba ligeros gemidos cada vez que Caesar se hundía en él, y le miraba por entre sus largas pestañas atentamente. Se veía tierno y vulnerable, a pesar de ser una bestia de más de dos metros de alto. Caesar pensó que podría acostumbrarse a ello.

Sin darle cuartel, tocó su pecho con la mano que no sujetaba su pierna en alto, buscando por encima de la ropa hasta encontrar sus pezones erectos, pellizcándolos suavemente. Inmediatamente Joseph se echó hacia atrás, con un gemido sorprendentemente agudo.

"¡Eso...!" musitó, arqueándose mientras Caesar frotaba su pecho alrededor de sus pezones.

"¿Te gusta, amore?" musitó, usando su boca esta vez. Logró sentirle temblar.

"Es...raro." musitó entre jadeos. Por la posición encorvada en la que estaban, Caesar tuvo algunas dificultades para frotar su erección también.

"¿Qué tal ahora?"

"Ca..." su voz se disolvió en jadeos, apretando los dientes y removiéndose contra sus ataduras "Voy a...en serio voy..."

"Está bien." musitó Caesar. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando aquello, y poco le importaba su propia falta de aguante "Yo también."

Mordió sus pezones con escasa delicadeza, haciéndole contraerse a su alrededor. Caesar gimió también como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, frotando la punta de la erección de Joseph en movimientos circulares para hacerle venirse de una vez. Y mientras al fin sentía cómo se descargaba dentro de Joseph, este dio un último gemido, arqueándose en un orgasmo avasallador antes de correrse escandalosamente.

Caesar tomó aire, dejándose caer sobre Joseph un momento. Debía reconocer que, a pesar de tener bastante experiencia, desde que había empezado a fantasear con Joseph no había deseado nada más. Y en aquel momento, justo después del orgasmo, aprovechó para descansar sobre aquel pecho amplio que tantas veces se había imaginado. Había sido mejor que sus más desaforadas fantasías, en cierta forma.

Joseph jadeaba y temblaba, y le sentía cerrarse a su alrededor, así que se retiró de su interior en un movimiento. Y sintió algo pegajoso y cálido en su pecho.

"¡Por Los Siete...!" exclamó. Estaba manchado. Muy manchado.

Joseph alzó la mirada, encogiéndose ligeramente.

"Eh...lo siento." musitó, mirando sus propias ropas. También era un desastre.

"No...no te disculpes." claro, tendría tendría que haberlo adivinado. Con esas proporciones...

Finalmente Caesar cortó las ataduras restantes, desnudándose por completo y ayudando a Joseph a hacerlo también. Usó su propia camisa para limpiarse porque ya no había caso, aunque le pasó una toalla a Joseph para que hiciera lo propio. Luego se echó a su lado, con un suspiro de cansancio.

"Uhm...Caesar." musitó Joseph, aún con la respiración agitada. Con sus brazos libres, no perdió momento en abrazarlo.

"¿Sí, Jojo?"

"¿No deberíamos vestirnos? Estamos en...terreno enemigo." se veía tan poco dispuesto a levantarse como él. Así que Caesar le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sin inmutarse.

"No será necesario." suspiró, mirando a sus ojos que lo contemplaban con fascinación "Estamos resguardados."

Enzo y Gyro le habían metido en esto, después de todo. Ahora tendrían que seguir hasta el final.

Joseph sonrió, rodando hasta quedar sobre él y besándole. Estar ambos sin ropa -ni cuerdas- se sentía muy bien.

"Joseph, amore." musitó Caesar entre besos "Me aplastas."

~o~

Un confundido recluta de la Vigilia llegó al campamento, extrañado por el silencio. Lo que en general eran interminables discusiones entre el adalid Zeppeli y el iluminado Joestar era ahora un bendito silencio. Aún así, corrió hacia Gyro, quien hacía unos últimos ajustes a su torreta de redes.

"¡Adalid Zeppeli!" exclamó, agitado "¡Una fuerza de resurgidos se dirige al campamento! ¡Debemos avisar al iluminado Joestar, al maestre Zeppeli y...! Pues, ¡al otro adalid Zeppeli!"

Con una sonrisa relajada, Gyro alzó la vista de su trabajo. El recluta parecía impaciente.

"¿Qué tan grande es esa fuerza?" preguntó, apartándose el cabello de la cara. El recluta se tomó unos segundos para pensar.

"No...es tan grande. Debe ser una fuerza de reconocimiento." dijo, alegrándose cuando Gyro se levantó y guardó su torreta.

"¿Enzo?" llamó, y el aludido apareció por entre las tiendas.

"Ya lo oí. Vamos."

"Esperen." los interrumpió el recluta, extrañado "¿No van a ir a buscar al adalid Zeppeli y al iluminado Joestar?"

Gyro y Enzo intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que el recluta no logró entender. Luego, el mayor se inclinó hacia él.

"Mira, recluta." explicó con paciencia, ante lo que el joven soldado se puso firme "El adalid y el iluminado tienen deberes que cumplir que no comprenderías. Deberes muy importantes."

"¿Más importantes que matar resurgidos...?"

"¿Cuestionas a tu superior, recluta?" le espetó Enzo, cruzándose de brazos. Nuevamente, el soldado se puso firme.

"¡No, maestre!"

"Entonces abre el camino." hizo un gesto, señalando el camino por donde había llegado con la cabeza.

El recluta no perdió más tiempo, saludando con el puño sobre el corazón al adalid y al maestre, y se dispuso a guiarles hacia la amenaza.

"Caesar nos debe tantas a partir de ahora." suspiró Gyro, mirando hacia la tienda de su primo. Aún cerrada a cal y canto.

"Ya empezará a pagar." comentó Enzo, tomando su mandoble, que ya relucía con un brillo violeta. Luego añadió en voz baja "Cuando pueda volver a sentarse."

"¿Eh?"

"Nada."


End file.
